Newborn
by Ein Kampf kann eine Lebenszeit
Summary: Rosalie saves Emmett, but how do they all react to this newborn vampire being added to their family? Please read and review.


**Recently, I've found that I can't write Rosalie/Emmett stories. I suspect its because I invested too much time and effort into She Will Be Loved. But nevertheless, being the devoted writer I am (although it just seems I'm so devoted when I'm not in school), I have decided to try my hand at yet another Rosalie/Emmett story. You all will decide if it's good or not, and if I should just stick to unorthodox pairings, such as Rosalie and Jacob. Thank you my kind readers.**

"Are you sure he's going to be all right?" she asked again, anxiousness showing in her voice. The pacing for twelve and a half hours straight didn't give it away, nor did the harmless nibbling at her fingernails. In reality, it was only her voice that gave it away. She had always seemed so cold, so heartless, and here she was, never leaving this stranger's side as he writhed in agony. She couldn't bear to see him in pain like this, but she figured, he had to be used to it somewhat by now. After all, he was attacked by a fully-grown bear only a couple of days before. She had surprised herself with her strength. He had been covered in blood, all his own, and she had just picked up him and ran over one hundred miles just so Carlisle could fix this beautiful man she had found.

"Yes, Rosalie, he will be fine. Just give him time. When he is almost done, you will know," Carlisle said. He had been sitting in the room with her for the past two days, just watching her care for this stranger. She didn't even know his name, and to him, this was remarkable. Here she was, caring about this man she had never met before as if she had known him his entire life. Perhaps she did truly have a motherly instinct, or perhaps she had finally gotten over her tragic death, but whatever it was had Carlisle in a state of awe. Never before had he ever seen such treatment from Rosalie. Usually she was cold, hard, biting, speaking in tongues of sarcasm, but never had she paced because she was worried about someone pulling through something.

Esme was just as proud, as anyone could tell. For years she had tried to get through to Rosalie, to show her that caring for others was a genuine thing, a wonderfully beautiful thing. And also, for years, she had thought she never got through to the blond beauty. She thought her words went unheard, when, in reality, they had just been absorbed as they were spoken, all to have been saved for this one moment. In this one moment, as Esme watched her daughter take step after step with her fingernails in her mouth, she knew that all she had said to Rosalie had not been ignored. It was one of the proudest moments in her life, and she would later tell this to Rosalie.

Rosalie's actions were over the top, according to Edward. Though, this was before he had actually paid attention to her thoughts. He thought she was just doing this so that she could feel good about her un-life, as she referred to it, but as he actually listened, and took in her words, he realized that it was so much more to her than that. Even though she had only seen him being attacked by a bear, she truly cared for this man, truly felt a connection. And Edward was honored to know why. She had said to him directly, in her mind of course, that she felt that connection because they had both been violated beyond recognition before they were turned, and when she had seen him lying there, the bear about to end his life forever, she wanted to share her pain with him, and give him someone he could trust, even if it meant he'd be damned regardless. Yes, it could have been seen as selfish, but she not only wanted a companion, she wanted someone she could truly relate to. She didn't like the circumstances under which she had found it, but she did like that she had had the chance to find herself that companion.

When she had carried him, she knew that she would love this man, and she already did. She realized this as she paced endlessly in the living room, Esme's white couch utterly destroyed by the bloodstains that no fabric cleaner would ever be able to get out. She had seen him at his worst, and she knew that she would love him just so much, if not more, at his best. She wasn't asking for him to love her in return. She would treat him like her son if he couldn't find it in himself to love her as she loved him. She was just happy to have saved this man. Happy to have found someone she could care for as much as Carlisle and Esme cared about their family.

The man's heartbeat started to speed up to an impossible tempo, and Rosalie looked worriedly over at Carlisle. He only nodded, and then promptly told Esme and Edward to leave so that he could awaken into this life without feeling crowded. Two people he didn't know would be enough to frighten the young man, and he needed to feel welcome, especially since he now had a new health condition that would require him not to go out into the human world for quite a while. Carlisle was worried that he would be as Edward was when he first woke up, confused and wouldn't believe what he was, or what he had to do for food. Edward had tried to run away, and Carlisle had had a hard time keeping control of him. But this time there were more with him, and he wouldn't be dealing with a risky newborn all on his own.

Rosalie, on the other hand, was worried about much more. She realized that, though she knew she loved this man, she had no idea of what his name was! How was she to greet him as he opened his eyes and looked at her the first time? 'Hello, man I saved from the bear" didn't quite seem to be the phrase that would ease him into his new life. Also, what if he didn't even want to be here? She had saved him, and what if he left as soon as he woke up, simply because he was scared and didn't know where he was? She thought that that would devastate her. Here she had tried to do some good, and that good just ran off without so much as a hello? Yes, she would be crushed by the rejection. Of this she was absolutely positive.

All their worrying was out of place though, as the man's heartbeat started to slow. When the sound of it stopped, so did Rosalie's pacing and Carlisle's breath. She rushed over to the couch, kneeling down to take his hand. As she reached for it, it surprised her that he was reaching for her hand as well. She didn't dare look at his face, but instead she inspected his body for any kind of mark that would remind him of that terrible bear. Oh how she wanted to him to remember, but not to have to relive the memory at the same time. She was so torn with this man! It was then that he spoke, and the words made Rosalie's heart soar with happiness.

"My angel," he said softly, and when she looked at his face, she was ecstatic to see that he was looking directly at her. His eyes didn't waiver, his smile didn't fade, he was perfect, just as she imagined he would be when she was waiting for the change to be complete.

He was happy as well. The angel he had seen save him from death, or rather, take him to heaven, was here with him. He thought, 'surely this must be heaven.' The fires of hell had stopped burning, so he must have paid for his sins in that seemingly endless time of fire and brimstone. And now he was in heaven, looking at the angel who saved his life. He liked to think that she would have argued with God to keep him with her, but he knew that someone as beautiful as this lady would never argue for someone who looked like him. And it was then that God stepped into his view, just beyond his angel's face.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly. Emmett could tell he had spoken softly, but to him it was just as loud as the bear was in his life. He shook his head, thinking that God must have had a very loud voice, seeing as he _was_ God and all that. But Emmett thought about his words for a moment, thinking about how he really felt before replying, as his mother had always taught him to do.

"I feel rather wonderful, actually," he said, a smile spreading across his face. He truly did feel wonderful. After all, he was in heaven now. His angel's smile had somehow gotten wider, and he once again turned his attention back to her.

"I don't even know your name," she said, just as softly as God had spoken, but her words were softer on his ears, he imagined it to be like a soft rain in August. Sweet, but not too hard to make harsh noises on the windows of his brain.

"Emmett," he replied, a smile spreading across his own face. She was beautiful, and, had he believed in love at first sight, he'd found his Juliet. She was already kneeling in front of him, but he saw God come around to sit down on the couch that he was lying on, and as he moved his legs to make way, he noticed the condition of the white fabric. 'Odd,' he thought, 'I thought blood wasn't supposed to exist in heaven.' But as the man he knew as God sat down, he realized he wasn't in heaven, not quite yet.

"Emmett, we understand you have had a rough time these past couple of days, but we have something we need to tell you. It is of dire importance. Are you alright with that?" he asked, once again his voice soft, yet demanding. Emmett nodded. Why would he ever disrespect God?

"First things first. My name is Carlisle, and this lovely young lady is Rosalie, my, shall you say, adoptive daughter. There are two other's here, and you can meet them later. As for right now, you need to understand why you may feel a bit different than usual." This confused Emmett. Yes, he felt stronger, and yes, he could see and hear and smell things he never could before, but he assumed that these things came with heaven. He didn't mind them at all, rather, he found them very interesting and perks to having had died, but Carlisle, not God, seemed to think otherwise.

"You mean, I'm not in heaven?" he asked, confused. It had just clicked. This angel wasn't an angel, and the man whom he thought was God, wasn't. So if these people weren't whom he originally thought, where exactly was he?

"No, my dear boy, this is not heaven. Far from it, actually," Carlisle said, a tone of sadness entering his voice in his last four words. Emmett, instead of interrupting with his many questions, sat silently, his grip on his angel's hand tightening, waiting for Carlisle to explain things to him in detail. Once Carlisle understood Emmett wasn't going to put up a fight or ask any questions or anything of that sort, he continued.

"You may or may not remember, but you were attacked by a bear just a few days ago. Rosalie here was hunting nearby, and couldn't bear to just leave you there. So, being the caring person she's shown herself to be, she picked you up and carried you here. She asked for my assistance, because she knew she would not be able to do it herself. Now, what is it, you may be asking yourself. Let me put this bluntly, without beating around the bush. Vampires exist, and my family and I are of the vampire community, and now, so are you. We're not the horror story vampires you hear of, those who sneak into the house at night and drink the blood of the small children who are peacefully sleeping in their beds, no. We instead drink from the blood of animals, in the forest," he said quickly. Emmett understood everything, and he thought, after the first impression of, 'this man is crazy and lying to me,' that he could get used to this kind of life. He found it rather "cool".

"Okay," was all he could think of to say, though. He had just been told he was a vampire who didn't feed off of humans, and he didn't have a problem with that. How could he? If his angel and this man could be vampires, and be as kind as they were, how could being one of them possibly be so bad? No, he didn't have a problem with it at all. In face, he wanted to get some action right now. Maybe go find a bear and wrestle it again. He liked the thought of that.

"You're alright with this?" his angel asked suddenly. He turned to look at her, once again amazed by her beauty, and nodded. Had she expected him to not be all right with it? Had she expected him to run away in fear, even though he knew they could probably catch him if he did try to make a run for it?

"Why wouldn't I be? If you, being as nice as you were to run, what was it, over one hundred miles, just to save my life, someone you didn't know, are a vampire, then how bad can it possibly be?" he answered as honestly as he could. With her, he felt he would have no trouble being honest. He felt he could tell her anything. Again, after hearing his words, she smiled that beautiful smile, and he knew he never wanted to be the cause of that smile slipping from her face. He might just believe in love at first sight after all. Carlisle stood abruptly.

"Perhaps you'd like to quell that itch at the back of your throat then, yes?" he said, his hands coming to rest behind his back. 'How extremely elegant,' Emmett thought to himself as Rosalie led him to a standing position. "Perhaps you should take him hunting, Rosalie. Get to know each other in the process," he said, and, without waiting for an answer, left the room, leaving them to themselves. Emmett, always towering over everyone he always knew, was happy to see that his angel, Rosalie, wasn't much shorter than him. In fact, if he ever worked up the nerve to touch his lips to hers, he wouldn't have to bend very far down like he had with other girls he had courted in his human life.

Rosalie just stood there, staring at him, and not really caring whether he knew she was staring or not, but because he was staring back at her, she highly doubted he minded all that much. She knew she ought to take him out to learn to hunt, and make sure they didn't run into any humans, but she just couldn't seem to pull her eyes off of him. She was so worried he wouldn't want to stay with them, but now that he had, she was just so happy! He was the one who broke the silence.

"Carlisle said something about hunting?" he suggested, clearing his throat. She shook her head, noticing that her smile hadn't left her face. She nodded her head and took his hand, leading him towards the front door. They lived in the middle of the forest, so it wouldn't take that long. She chuckled a little bit, let go of Emmett's hand, and looked over her shoulder.

"Try and keep up, Em's," she said with a playful smile. She took off, and he only looked at her for a moment or two before taking off after her. Surprisingly, he caught up with her quickly, and he couldn't help but openly laugh as the trees went whizzing by. He had never gone so fast, not even in an automobile! It was exhilarating and he couldn't believe it was actually happening. The wind in his face, following this beautiful woman, and now he was going to get to eat an animal. That, he decided, would be strange, but worth every strange feeling if it meant he got to stay with his angel.

Soon they slowed to a stop just before a group of trees that hid them from the pack of drinking deer at the creek just beyond those trees. Rosalie looked at him and put her finger to her mouth, telling him silently to be quite. Then she mouthed, "watch carefully" and stalked forward. Whenever one of the ears on a deer would perk up, she would stop in her tracks. She did this until there was only a tree between the deer and herself. Then she lunged, bringing two down in one go. She raised her hand and ushered Emmett to come closer.

"See how its fur goes up and down with its pulse there, just below the ear? You bite there, and suck. Stop when you feel full," she said, leaning down over her own deer. So it wasn't as weird as he thought it would be, but he didn't know if he could bite the defenseless animal. But when Rosalie bit into her deer, and he smelled the blood, he knew that he wanted to taste it, and it was very simple after that. He finished his as she finished hers', but he still felt hungry.

"And what if that didn't fill me up quite so much as I'd like?" he asked, wiping around his mouth with the back of his hand. Rosalie shrugged and walked over to him. She put her hand on his face, wiping more of the fur off his cheek.

"Then you go get another one," she said, the smile still on her face and a small laugh escaping her mouth. She went to take her hand away from his face, but his hand was on top of hers, keeping it there. She looked into his eyes, her smile slipping only a little, and she let his hand cup her chin gently. She didn't even stop him as he leaned in, and she knew what he planned to do. Was she going to stop him? Of course not. She closed her eyes and let his lips find hers. It was brief, only a gentle, lip only kiss, and for the both of them, that was more than enough.

"I'm sorry," he said immediately afterward. He turned so his back was to her, and she almost felt hurt. But then she realized he had only just met her, and she had had three days to get to watch him and fall in love with him. He had only had a few moments, if that. She touched his shoulder gently, and turned him around. Her hand went to his cheek, her thumb going back and forth gently.

"Don't be," she said, looking him in the eyes. She didn't want to come out and say 'I love you,' because that alone might frighten him off, but she also didn't want him to be sorry about anything he did.

Emmett, on the other hand, was only sorry because he felt as if he weren't good enough for someone as beautiful and selfless as she was. When he was human no one had ever looked at him in any kind of way, and he knew he was no match for this inhuman beauty. He wouldn't let her know this, he thought it was too personal to share right now, but boy did he feel unworthy of having her kiss him. So after she said those two words and leaned up and kissed his free cheek, he felt like he belonged with this lady, with this angel.

The arrived back at the house holding hands. Rosalie looked absolutely radiant, even more so than usual, and Emmett looked like he was at ease with what had happened to him. Edward then introduced himself. It was a brief introduction, but enough to let he newborn know of his power and that this guy had some kind of stick shoved up his ass. Edward thought that this new newcomer would be harder to deal with than even Rosalie was, and he didn't much like the thought of that, so he excused himself to his room. The piano started playing soon after the door slammed shut.

"You'll have to excuse him. He can be quite intrusive, and doesn't much like what he hears," a nice woman said. She was a couple of steps ahead of Carlisle, and her hands were held in front of her, her elbows bent into ninety-degree angles. Emmett seemed to take to her very well. He laughed at his words.

"I guess that means that the saying 'Ain't truth a bitch' is in full force in this house?" he said. He knew he shouldn't curse in the presence of ladies, but they didn't seem to mind. Esme giggled, and Rosalie hid her face, probably because she was blushing.

"I suppose that does," Esme said politely. Carlisle separated the gap between he and his wife, and told Emmett and Rosalie they could go up to their room. They nodded their heads and went up the stairs to her room.

Rosalie sat on her bed and looked at Emmett. She offered him a spot on the bed, or the chair, and he, being the gentleman he was, chose the spot on the bed. She was cross-legged, and he only had one leg up on the bed, the other one hanging off with his foot resting on the floor.

They talked for hours about everything and anything they could think of. Rosalie wanted to know about him, his family – if he didn't mind sharing that information -, why he was out there on that day, why he thought that he could take on the bear. In return, he asked about her past. How did she get to be a vampire, what her family was like, if she had ever had human blood, he also wanted to know everything about her. Over the course of those hours they had moved closer together, and were holding hands yet again.

Once he realized how long they had been talking, he asked about being a vampire, information she was more than happy to share with him.

"Do we need to sleep? I don't know how long I've been up, but I'm not tired at all. It seems unusual," he said. He was used to sleeping a lot, and being tired all the time, he liked the change, but wanted to know if it was normal

"No, no sleep. Ever. You think it sounds nice, but sometimes you just want to lie down and close your eyes, remember what dreaming was like. Its one of the many things I miss about being human; dreaming. Just being able to close your eyes and drift into this world that's completely your own," she said, no longer looking at him but looking at the bed instead. She was still smiling, but it was a sad smile now, not happy and cheery like it had been.

"What else do you miss about being human?" he asked timidly. He could tell it was a touchy subject, but since he planned on spending the rest of his existence with her, he wanted to know everything he could so he could keep her happy forever. He didn't want to see his angel sad.

She smiled up at him. He looked so interested, and she could tell he really wanted to know. She couldn't see any reason to not tell him; after all, she never really spoke to anyone else about it, and usually kept her thoughts on the matter away from Edward.

"I miss so much. Like being able to eat. I remember bread, how it would sometimes taste after just coming out of the oven, and I miss going to the bathroom, as odd as that sounds. It just feels so unnatural to take food into your body, and never have it leave. I also miss making friends. I had good friends, and bad ones, but I do miss the good ones. They made life worth living. It just used to be those things, but as I spend more time in this body, never growing, never changing, I realize 'what if I wanted a child?' I can't have that now. I've talked to Carlisle, and it would be impossible for me to have a child of my own. And we can't adopt, because what would happen when the child got older, and we never changed in our appearances? Questions would most definitely be asked, and we wouldn't be able to answer them, because then it wouldn't be able to have a natural life. And the Volturi would come kill us if we changed a child. Though I would never do that, because it'd be taking a full life away from someone who was just starting out, and if I want my life, what would it want? My guess is everything. So that, I would say, is the thing I miss the most. Just having the choice to start a family of my own," she said, her smile gone now, and in its place a kind of grin. He hadn't expected such a loaded answer, and he put his arms around her quickly. She returned the hug, and didn't let go until she was ready.

"Don't get me wrong, I still love my family, but the choice to have one of my own not being there is rather sad, in my mind," she said. Her tone suggested she was done with the current topic, so Emmett changed it.

"Who are the Volturi?" he asked. It was an abrupt change, yes, but he figured she needed it. And she was thankful for it too. Most people would have comforted her, made sure she was alright, which of course she wasn't, because it hurt all the time, but she realized that Emmett paid attention, and realized that she didn't want to talk about it anymore, and he took the initiative and changed the subject. She fell in love just a little more.

"They're the police, you could say, of our world. If we break any of the major laws, they enforce them by killing the vampire who broke the law. They're merciless, but Carlisle says that just so long as you stay on their good side, they can be very hospitable," she said. "He stayed with them for a while, but we never break any rules, so we never hear from them, but its still good to know about them, so you know what's coming should you break a law," she finished.

It still amazed her how he seemed to accept being a vampire, but it made her happy that he wouldn't leave, even if he was something everyone in the world considered as bad.

* * *

Years passed and their love only managed to grow. Even with new additions to the family they stayed strong. It only took them a few years to realize just how much they loved each other, and the first of many marriages took place. Emmett, as he had always wanted, kept his promise to himself to never let that smile he loved so much leave her face, but there were just some circumstances where he couldn't stop the smile being lost for a while. But thankfully, he never caused the smile to disappear, and that made both of them happy. Rosalie also got her companion, and they both often just sat together in silence, thinking about each other, and everything else they could stand to think of. One knew that if the other were to die, that the remaining one would have no choice but to follow in their footsteps and cease to exist as well.

**You all know what to do. :)**


End file.
